


Entwined

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Anakin should really work on his improvising skills.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Entwined

"And..... _there_." The light filtering through the Coruscant window illuminates Rex's face as his lips turn upward. There's a shine around the edges of his eyes, soft in the setting sun. Anakin almost misses it, half asleep in his chair as surprisingly gentle hands massage his head. Only when he feels them pull away do his eyes flutter to life again, turning to face him. 

The expression on Rex's face takes Anakin's breath away. There's something there that reaches out and catches in his chest, ceasing all function entirely. The look slowly turns to amusement the longer Anakin stares, mouth agape. He can't help it though; not with the halo that wraps around the edges of his smiling face. 

"Is...something wrong, sir?" Rex raises an eyebrow at Anakin, doing his best to hide his amused tone. Anakin opens his mouth, closes it, once, twice, before his face darkens and he turns his gaze elsewhere. He's doing his best to ignore the blush on his own face. The way Skywalker _looked_ at him... He couldn't quite place it, but it set something into his stomach that made it do flips. 

"Of course not, Rex. We should get going though, Obi-Wan and Cody are expecting us." Anakin's easy smile does nothing to settle his twisting gut. But he manages to offer an eyeroll in response, and his own grin. 

-

When they walk into the war room, Rex catches a glimpse of Obi-Wan and his brother's interlocked hands. He _pretends_ not to, as they both quickly let go and each take a step away from one another, but he knows he'll give Cody hell for it later. In fact, when Cody looks up at him, he raises an eyebrow and smirks. In return, Cody gives him a pointed glare, then shifts his gaze to Anakin behind him, cocking his head to the side knowingly.

On second thought, maybe he'll keep his mouth shut. 

"Your hair looks _wonderful,_ Anakin. Do you mind sharing with us why you didn't bother to let us know you'd be late?" Obi-Wan's shit-eating grin is the same as ever, barely hidden by neatly kept facial hair. 

Next to him, Anakin sputters for a moment. Rex only gives him a brief glance, before moving to his table next to his brother. 

"What hair?" Anakin eventually fires back, reaching up to rub his neck, right under the hair he was pretending he didn't have. Cody snickers next to him, and Rex can't help but crack a grin. 

"Did Padmé do it? Tell me you at least gave her my regards this time," Obi-Wan's grin only widens, before he manages to get it under his control again and switch to a nuetral expression.

Anakin doesn't say anything now. He really wishes he'd not said anything in the first place; all he wants now is to talk about how gentle _Rex's_ hands had been.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on mobile, this is really short, and it is DEFINITELY unbeta'd i've just been thinking about this all damn day and it's barissoffee.tumblr.com 's fault 
> 
> i've joined the rexwalker circus, yeehonk


End file.
